Suttle Obsession
by Falmont
Summary: 16 year old Inuyasha has been in love with Kagome since the 4th grade, yet she seems to recently be more questioning and dirty, what is going to happen to the stoic Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story, this is the first Hentai I've written and for the few dwindling fans of my last novel, sorry but I doubt I will make another chapter due to the vast majority on Fanfiction not giving stories that don't involve sex in them a fair shot, so for that, your wishes are granted.

Enjoy.

------------------------

Unresolved affection

Waking up by the obnoxious ringing of a Double Bell Alarm Clock, which if you have one, is the worst sound you will ever hear. I slowly get up to feel the cool breeze of the morning send chills down my spine as I adapt to startlingly cool weather. I hit the alarm clock hard, my body aching with fatigue of waking up far earlier then any man should. I am Inuyasha Fukinama, the suttle dust in the wind as other kids walk to class, unnoticeable, I am 16, a sophomore in a rather small High School in the suburbs of America, I am a special case, my parents both died early on in my life in a car crash, they left behind enough for me to get through my years of high school and to give me the house I currently waste years of my life in, which left me with a lonely grim output on my future, which probably help my philosophical mind anyway. I do have a purpose though, its named is Kagom Kenuhari, a 18 year old who doesn't seem to let society affect her. Her body is a perverted creation of god, making teenage boys put there foot in there mouth and teenage girls truly despise her. Her mind is somewhat hidden, even I who is generally unaffected by the questions of others find myself constantly wondering about the inquisitive questions she asks me.

I walk into the bathroom calmly, my body seeming generally unaffected by food, a lean figure covered by a slim covering of muscle, not a ounce of fat on me, though this suttle compliment to my figure did nothing for me, it seemed empty, unfulfilled. My perverse thoughts and male reflex left me aroused, a above average 7 1/2 inch shaft stood hard in the thought of pleasure, a sick reminder I'd recieve none today, no interest in the shallow girls that roamed this town. Hand moving to the hot nozzle, I felt a surge of warmth run over my body as the water ran down the back of my spine, nothing giving the kind of pleasure warmth gave. "Mm..." I calmly toweled myself dry as I rushed into my school clothes, mind wandering with the thoughts of what would come today that was of any importance. Grabbing my school bag, I grabbed a Fig Newton, a quick meal on the way I'd rush out of my house to the sidewalk of a upper class suburban area.

A few more steps taken until I saw a beautiful girl step near me, I saw the purpose of my life as Kagome stepped near me, smiling gently as she saw me, I showed no emotion, simply waved. "Hey Kagome." "Hi!" I looked at her attire, the usual school outfit, a skirt that showed off beautifully cream skin on soft legs, a face that could make a angel intimidated. "Its the last day of school for me, no congratulations?" "Congratulations." "Very happy, way to put forth a bad effort." I laughed lightly. "My pleasure." We always had this small talk, I was to timid to say anything else, she was to kind to push me, except a few times, we'd be on awkward conversations and she'd push me about them, today was one of those days. "So what do you plan on doing after you leave high school? Gonna abandon me and move to Canada?" It was a joke, but the way she stopped made me swallow hard. "Do you want me to?" Her eyes stared into mine, my eyes were blank, no emotion showed, hers were caring, innocent, I held no match to her, I pretended to look at my shoes as I answered. "Its cool." "You're avoiding the question, do you want me to stay?" "...Sure." "Why?" She said more fiercely, seeming to demand an answer, walking one step forward, her hand moving to touch my shoulder, I shuddered lightly, she noticed the surprise. "I don't know." "Liar. Why?" "Because we are friends I guess. Accept that answer?" She smiled and continued walking. "Yep."

The day passed by monumentally slowly, the last day of school always seemed to, I saw people hugging and saying goodbye, and I found my time better spent sleeping or daydreaming. My mind was taking in the information, but not retaining it, Math, English, History, Gym all went by slowly, though seemed to end finally. As I walked out of my 8th period class for the last time I did not realize I never would come back to it, ever. I walked out of school and made my way a quarter home before I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey Inuyasha." "OH, Hey Kagome." "Startled?" "Never." I made my way home pretty regularly, it was a bit of a happy walk home for someone who was leaving the town or may at least. "Inuyasha?" "Yeah?" "Do you want to go to my house?" I choked on my breathe as I heard her words, eyes looking at her calmly. "Sure." I said, seeing that same look of curious testing. "Then lets go." Don't get me wrong when I say she was just a friend, I've known her since I was in 4th grade, she always seemed out of my reach, though never dated a boy in her entire high school days, only dating another boy in the 8th grade, I always wondered why, men practically fell in love around her. As we walked a bit farther we made our way to her house, it was simple, to be honest, I'd never been in it, we usually hung out at the park or at my house when we did, though I had this odd nervousness that made me feel like we weren't going there just to relax.

I walked into the house calmly putting my bookbag on her couch along with hers, I felt her hand grab mine as I showed more surprise, she never really showed this much affection. Making our way into her room, I felt myself closer to her, feeling warm breathes hit my neck, nervously looking down at the childhood friend. "You're in love with me Inuyasha, I can see it every time you walk with me, every time your in your house, I watch you sometimes, you try to hide it under some nonchalant attitude, but, you show your true colors alone, or do you say my name as a sick fantasy?" I hit the wall hard backing up, I never felt such a feeling of absolute dread and humiliation in my life, I looked away quickly. "No its no- wait why were yo-" She put a index finger on my lips as I felt a butterfly kiss touch my neck. "Its okay, I wouldn't bring you here if I wasn't okay with it, we have been watching you." She said as at the time I could not process what she said, but it somehow registered we were not alone. Her tongue would push into my mouth gently as her lips touched mine, I returned it with my own, feeling a object being pushed into my mouth, I swallowed it without realizing who gave it to who. "What was that?!?!" "You want me to stay here Inuyasha?" "....Yes, of course." "Good." The second she said those words, I felt my eyes blur, and felt a pain in my head, probably from the fall as I laid unconscious.

I woke up slowly to see a woman in a Dominatrix dress staring at me, she was beautiful not Kagome beautiful, but the second girl besides her I felt I could know on a level more then 'Hey'. "I've been waiting a while to see you Inuyasha, welcome to your new home." I looked down, My arms were tied to a wooden table, legs cuffed against it, my body lay there nude in a dark basement area.

-----

Thats the end of the first chapter, I know not much is happening now, but trust me, chapter 2 is filled with hot fanfic text on text action, kidding, but yeah, Read and Review.

Also, love people favoriting my work and reviewing, if you like it, please please I can't stress this enough, just do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Overwhelming Admiration

Hey everyone! I am glad to say the first chapter was a resounding success of epic proportion to the last fanfiction, I plan on doing a lot more or these, this is only going to be three chapters long, just kind of a introduction story, but please if you enjoy my work, I would love for you to enjoy more by watching me, I am trying to do a new story/chapter every two weeks. Now, all plugs to me aside, enjoy the second chapter of Suttle Obsession.

Warning: Yuri, three ways, torture, everything that makes a good hentai, if your offended by such, please do not read.

-------------------------------

Nervous ideas of what had happened to my clothes had sent shivers down my spine, the others body moved closer to mine as her warm breathe hit my thigh. My flaccid shaft to thicken and grow harder at the light pass, a snicker in the others direction. "Heh, so you're finally awake. Never seen Kagome have such an effect on somebody before, usually guys go into her house just for a good time, though you, you're lightly obsessed with her. I would be her mistress, Sango." I widened my eyes, this seemed like some sick dream of some disgusting adult with a torture fetish. "I never stalked her, what are you talking about mistress, shes only 18?" She let out a uncontrollably scary laugh, the weapons to her side that went with the candles around the warm basement did nothing to help the fact, as well as I hung from some medieval torture rack. "Heh, you're rather oblivious for someone who prides himself on being immune to the foolishness that goes on in the modern american world. Kagome is not 18 dear child, Kagome is whatever I want her to be, when I want her to be it. I've been watching you for a very long time kid, ever since the day your father and mother passed away in a car accident and your rather amazing instincts forced you to jump out of the car. The blank look you gave was truly frightening, even for me, a succubus. You are without a doubt, the most amazing specimen of a child I've yet to see." Even now those words still send shivers up my spine, her words ran over me like burning acid, tearing away at any defenses I had left. The words of my parents death gave me a unseen anger even I had known. "Bitch." Mere seconds after those regretful words escaped my lips, I felt a whip hit my bare chest with a snapping sound that made greek gods flinch. I felt it tear away at my skin as it was pulled back, leaving a horribly red mark along my chest. "Thats no way to speak of me human, I know more about you then you do, you're fears, your desires, what you do in the dark, what you think when other men talk to Kagome, what you think when other girls think they have a chance with you, you are in love with something who has only been used to serve me the entire time. I am your new savior, whether I kill you or let you free to go back to your self hated existence, that is in my control, and in no one else." I looked behind the other slowly to see Kagome, the innocent eyes tore at my soul, even now, I could not hate her.

The next day or two went by slowly, I had figured out the place I was in was the house basement, that Kagome was a human only still living by the wish of Sango, who seemed to have quite a bit of control on humans was in fact as old as the fuedal era of Japan, going all the way back to the beginning of the Samurai era, she was created out of the desire of men, and now she served no one but herself. I would get fed now and then, I had nothing to do, they could tell what I thought, I tried to focus on my breathing, I looked at the clock, 3:45 A.M, just as I did, I saw the school girl shoes of Kagome click down the stairwell, the first time I had seen her alone, she hadn't even talked to me yet. As I avoided her gaze to not show any visible signs of weakness, she spoke. "Its okay to look at me, I won't hurt you Inuyasha." I let out a deep sigh of depression, caused by boredom and a wandering mind and looked, immediately regretting it. "Still, after the torture and the hours of silence and seclusion, I can't help but still have the feelings I felt for you for the better half of my life." She smiled lightly as I felt delicate fingers go under my chin, her lips touching mine as I could do nothing more then comply, my tough exterior immediately shattered under a realization that she was my first and last true love, and she manipulated me into it. I returned it with my lips and nothing else, body tied up, her lips though soon moved away from mine. "I'm sorry it was you Inuyasha, I tried another, even when you were little I knew you were tortured relentlessly with guilt, which made me try another person, you're only brother, you do not know of him, though, Sango was far more interested with you. If its any consolation, you're my favorite out of the five I have manipulated, you're caring in a intelligent way, you knew I would wait for you to graduate, but you let me go anyway, when I asked you if you wanted to go to my house, even then, there was a hesitation about it, but in the end, Sango won, she always does, I'm very sorry." I lowered my eyes staring down depressed, knowing this whole time he was being used to feed the need of another, only a device to feed a need, once this was over, Kagome would be gone, I would be alone, and this would be a sick memory to remember. "...I'm a toy aren't-" My words were turned into a immediate blush as I felt the other rub her hand along my length, my mind sick with desire as it slowly turned into its full erect shape, her tongue running gently along the tip, causing me to let out a moan of pent up sexual desire. "I'll make your dream come true Inuyasha."

-----------------------------

Yes yes, I know, not much action, but it fit with the story and chapter three is only basicly action, and it may be coming out a bit sooner then expected, so hope you enjoyed, R&R people.


End file.
